The Dream Without a Future
by Shade-Light
Summary: Naruto is not as he appears. His village fooled by all of his masks. A dark secret hidden from all others. A love that should never be. Between the protector and destroyer of Konohagakure. Will the dream become a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Ya sorry about being gone for so long. Anyway this is a Kaka/Naru fic so if you don't like yaoi then don't read. Also this is my first attempt at yaoi fic , so don't judge me too harshly.

_Title: The Dream Without a Future_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.(Sobs) But that doesn't mean I can't twist the story in my mind._

_ Normal writing_

_"Characters speaking"_

_ Character's thinking_

** Demon's speaking**

_** Demon's Thinking**_

_A boy's soul could only withstand so much hate before his heart crumbles under the immense pain that builds inside._

_Naruto was a blonde haired azure eyed boy who had been hated for his very existence. The reason he was hated by everyone was unknown to him. He had been despised since the day he was born in this god forsaken village. The moment anyone would lay eyes on the pure hearted soul you could practically feel the hate and stares that were directed at him. This had been happening since he was born; he had even been attacked by assassins and mobs to put an end to the demon spawn. (Poor Naruto)_

_Despite all this he continued to laugh and smile; but behind his smile was a very different being then what people have grown to know._

_His own village was fooled by his façade, they couldn't see past his stupidity to notice his genius. Over the last few years he had spent most of his time planning to grow powerful enough to overthrow the Hokage and take complete control of this village's overwhelming power._

_For you see; Naruto had grown up in a society that hated him and tried to kill him any chance they could. This in turn has made him grow up a little insane; especially with the voice in his head always whispering._

_For years his bloodlust was growing and becoming more unpredictable._

_He had grown bored with just killing random villagers and the odd Shinobi every now and then. What he truly wanted was war: he wanted to bath in this villages blood and watch it burn to the ground. He had grown tired of silence and wanted something interesting to see. Destruction chaos these were what his uncontrollable bloodlust craved for. But in order to accomplish such a feat he would need POWER._

_So in order to complete his task he continued to wear his mask even if his desires were to say the least overtaking control of his conscious. To keep all suspicions off of him he entered the academy and pretended to be the deadlast of the class. When in reality he could tear the very sensei teaching them apart._

_Beating a Chunnin would be a very simple task to Naruto, since he had been training since he was 4 years old, when a certain incident ended up with his fragile and broken body lying in a river; blood freely escaping from multiple wounds. Miraculously all his wounds had healed minutes later and he had survived the deadly encountered that changed him so drastically._

_Now he trained in order for him to achieve the strength to best the Hokage. Let's just say those few years spent in the academy were by far the worse years of the blonde's entire life._

_The only reason he lasted through all of it was the occasional spar amongst the class, and a boy with extremely large eye brows and the ugliest green spandex outfit to ever be seen. Bushy brow as Naruto referred to him as. Was the only person that could make Naruto truly laugh by his antics? He couldn't resist smiling at the very sight of the boy._

_Unfortunately for him bushy brow had been a year older and graduated a year before him. Naruto had thought of the boy as the only one he would allow too live, because he had entertained him so. That thought quickly dissolved as he now saw the bowl cut boy as a traitor._

_So for the last few months attending the academy Naruto had grown to become friends with a certain Uchiha brat. That was the only person to ever see past Naruto's impenetrable mask. Three months before the final exam, was when Naruto's secret was discovered._

_He was in a special place in the Konoha forest where he would usually think and strategize with the loud annoying voice in his mind. Sasuke just so happened to be hiding from his fan girls on that very same night and came across Naruto speaking fairly loudly about his plans for the destruction of Konoha with his second self. At first Sasuke was confused and unsure about what to do._

_As he began to turn around to report to the Hokage, three words from the blond kept him frozen in one spot. Sasuke repeated the words within his mind thinking of the possibilities. "So then you desire the power that I seek as well Uchiha." Naruto said as he was now standing in front of the frozen Raven._

_Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes and could clearly recognize the malice and contempt within the blue crimson orbs._

_Soon a smile for the first time in years graced the last Uchiha's lips as he looked at the boy who would help him achieve his life's goal. "Yes I seek such power" was Sasuke's response which received no reaction from the blond._

_For the rest of the night, the number one rookie and the deadlast became acquitted with the other. The Raven revealed his goal to end his brother's life; the blond told his life's story and why he desired to watch this village rot into dust._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Naruto acted to have a lot of difficulty with the final exam on purpose to follow suit of his unnatural born talent of acting like an 'idiot'. After the exam a Chunnin by the name of Mizuki had approached Naruto and promised him strength exceeding that of all four Kages of Konoha, if he could get a special item for him. Naruto had inquired that he would do just that and learn every jutsu contained upon the forbidden scroll. Several hours past and the thief had gained a few powerful jutsu's that he considered would be useful for his futuristic plans for Konohagakure._

_Mizuki eventually found a panting blond Genin with a large scroll laid discarded by his feet. He silently pulled off his large shurikin and tossed it at the unaware boy with great strength. Mizuki was stunned when the large metal object was caught and thrown back with unreachable amount of strength and accuracy. Blood poured down from Mizuki's forehead as the kunai penetrated the very spot._

_He fell down from the trees hitting the ground hard, though he was dead long before._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_The Hokage and the Anbu Black Ops were greeted with a grotesque sight of a defiled and tortured body with the words 'traitor of the village hidden in the leafs'__

* * *

_

* * *

_When team placement day finally came, everyone in the class was either upset about what team they were placed in or just didn't care, because it would be to troublesome to complain. In the entire class two genins couldn't be happier to be on the same team._

_But there smiles were soon erased when the only thing that would hold them back, came in screeching. "S.A.S.UKE-KUN" Naruto immediately covered his ears with his hands when a sharp pain ran through his entire body from the sirens devilish scream. She was about to glomp onto the raven's arm, when all of a sudden Sakura started falling. The only thing she had seen after that was a grinning deadlast before she was consumed by unconsciousness._

_Dusk settled early as the hidden shadows were revealing themselves and expanding over the vast village of Konoha. When the banshee had finally awakened she found herself on the roof of the academy with no one else. She stood up and straightened herself while trying to recall what happened and why she was left here. That is when she noticed a note by her feet. She was even more puzzled by the words contained upon the note, left for her._

_Training ground 3_

_6:00 am_

_Don't eat breakfast _

_Don't be late_

_On Sakura's trip home, she was contemplating on what had happened, what was going to occur, and how she would overcome all of these events. As Sakura was getting closer to her destination she walked by a little ramen stand. She gave a glance at the stand on her way by and scoffed when she saw the annoying blond within slurping down bowls of ramen._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Naruto was on his 19th bowl and was not about to stop anytime soon. Iruka had decided to treat Naruto for becoming an official Genin; He had come to the conclusion that he made a serious mistake that would cost him his entire weeks pay._

_When Naruto finally finished, he parted ways with his previous Sensei. Instead of going home the demon vessel decided to get some training in and took off too training ground 3._

_Around 1:00 in the morning Naruto passed out from exhaustion. He had been trying a new jutsu that his second self taught him to do. Unfortunately this technique was extremely dangerous and chakra depleting._

_Around 5:30 am Sakura showed up and was awed by the state of the training grounds. Surveying the area with disbelieving eyes, she rushed towards the middle of all the devastation and was shocked beyond belief._

_She found Naruto lying down in one of the large holes. The entire training ground was eradicated, trees completely blown apart with crushed lumber filling the area and large craters stretched upon the entire grounds._

_She started shaking the sleeping boy; her curiosity forcing her to wake the slumbering child. She got rewarded when Naruto started to stir in his sleep and punched her in the face…hard!_

_Hours passed before Sakura finally awoke from her pain induced sleep. She looked around until her eyes caught sight of her unfortunate accident. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BAKA" When Sakura's outburst finally ended, Naruto mustered up a small measly amount of his killer intent and looked Sakura directly in the eyes._

_"If you ever try to disturb me or even threaten me again, I will rip off that ugly face that you wear… are we clear."_

_His tone was dark and foreboding; too say that Sakura was scared was an understatement. She couldn't move let alone breathe with the amount of power radiating off her teammate. She was terrified of Naruto and his newfound power "LISTEN!!!" His voice echoed through there heads causing both of his them to flinch at his powering voice. "We need to talk before our tardy Sensei gets here." A couple hours past and Naruto was once again releasing a massive amount of Killer Intent towards Sakura. Naruto immediately calmed himself, when he sensed a similar chakra resonating._

_Kakashi appeared a second later with his eye in a 'U' shape. That disappeared when he sensed the aura lingering around these three. He initially turned to Naruto knowing exactly whose it belonged to._

_The said boy didn't pay much attention to most of what his 'Sensei' and the Pink Bitch had to say. He became a little more intrigued at the end by what their objective for the test was though._

_"Bells?" asked Sakura. Kakashi's eye formed a 'U' at her statement._

_"You are to take them away from me; use any means you see fit." Kakashi's composure did not change as he said this. His form betrayed nothing, he look neither threatening nor weak. "You have until noon."_

_"But sensei, there are only two bells?" said Sakura. If possible, Kakashi seemed brighten at her observation._

_"One of you will definitely fail this test and be sent back."_

_Sasuke smiled and Sakura seemed to pale. Naruto...Naruto was grinning sadistically. He stood still with his arms crossed and seemed lost in his own thoughts His body looked tense and his brows were crumpled in deep thought, but he had a dark aura surrounding him._

_"I wonder what's up with him" thought Kakashi. "He seems happy about all of this"_

_"First two to get the bells win, loser gets tied to the poll over there and no lunch, they also fail." said Kakashi. He gave his usual hidden grin. "Go!"_

_Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the forest and hid themselves. Kakashi felt where they were hidden and gave a pleased smile. "They've hidden well." He stopped his sentence and stared at the blond baka standing in front of him, still deep in thought "What an idiot", Naruto blinked, finally coming back to reality. He looked at his Sensei and smirked. **"**He's not planning on challenging me?**" **Kakashi frowned as Naruto came charging at him like a wild untrained beast._

_"You're not very intelligent...are you?" said Kakashi taking out a perverted novel. Naruto stopped his rampage while his face darkened by Kakashi's statement._

_"Shut up!!! I could care less about what you think of me. In the end assumptions will lead to your demise Sensei" Said Naruto out of anger of being considered as a mindless idiot._

_Kakashi briefly looked over his book with no expression showing on his face. "Huh, interesting to see that he's not a complete idiot"_

_The angered boy once again continued his rampage with a kunai resting in his palm. Kakashi was somewhat surprised at Naruto's speed but compared to his own he was how do you say slow. Naruto flung his arm forward trying to pierce through his Sensei's flesh. Kakashi's demeanor didn't change at all; he simply bent his knees and crouched down. Naruto's attack missed and Kakashi threw a knee into Naruto's stomach. The next thing he knew Naruto poofed into white smoke. For the first time Kakashi showed a little bit of emotion as he barely dodged a wide kick from the blond Enigma suspended above him. Kakashi quickly recovered and pinned Naruto face down on the ground by sitting on his back. The Jounin had also pinned his wrist down, so no escape was possible._

_"Lesson one: Taijutsu." he said. "You had the element of surprise. Yet you had no stance which made your moves predictable, you should be dead right now."_

_"Damnit I'm still so weak compared to even a jounin." mumbled Naruto. He glared at the Jounin. But the man seemed completely unaffected by it. In fact, a visible smile could be seen underneath his mask. Naruto despised this man Kakashi but he still respected him for his strength._

_"Now let's see what your teammates are up to" Kakashi performed the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker technique) and vanished from the spot, without noticing Naruto melt into the ground._

_Naruto grinned as he descended down from his perch on a tree. "I've never fought a Jounin before… I'm facing an elite Jounin now, Hatake Kakashi, wielder of a Sharingan, owner of a thousand Jutsus…" Naruto glanced down at the still fresh mud from his clone._

_"Interesting…"_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Sasuke had witnessed they entire ordeal and he was not happy with the outcome. The blond had become the avenger's only true friend in the last past months. Sasuke had even trained with the evil boy. The raven knew that Naruto was at a level that he couldn't even follow his movements when they sparred. That is of course until he unlocks his sharingan; then no one would amount to his strength. "Then I will defeat you with our own blood Aniki" Sasuke chuckled manically about his dark and evil schemes.__

* * *

_

* * *

_Naruto shuddered from the horrible scream that echoed through the forest.__

* * *

_

* * *

_Kakashi blinked a few times at the girl who was now unconscious before him. "That was...surprising." said Kakashi. "It was only meant to distract her...I didn't think such a low level technique would...hurt her?"_

_Kakashi let out a sigh, and flipped the next page in his book. A kunai made itself known to him, as it came whizzed threw the air. Kakashi lazily leaned to one side, affectively dodging the projectile. Sasuke came bursting from his hiding spot at alarming speed. He threw a punch which Kakashi dodged, with ease. Sasuke let out a growl, as he threw a kick at his sensei._

_The Copy-nin didn't even look up as he grabbed Sasuke's leg, and threw him aside. Sasuke placed his hands on the ground; spinned his body, and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to his Sensei with all the force he could muster. "You are far to slow to even land a single hit on me Sasuke-kun." Kakashi taunted as he kicked Sasuke square in the chest sending him rolling backwards._

_Sasuke blinded by pure hatred for this man, rose up and sent three shurikins whizzing past the stupefied jounin. Until of course Kakashi noticed the wire connected to the projectiles. **"**Shit I guess he's a little more experienced then his teammates"Kakashi's eyes widened farther as Sasuke began to form quick seals._

_Sasuke inhaled before releasing a large fireball straight at the Copy-nin._

_When it was over only a flaming crater remained. Sasuke eyes scanned around the woods, his gasps for breath were distracting him, so he was unable to react in time when Kakashi grabbed his foot from under ground._

_Sasuke looked down wide eyed as his body was pulled beneath the surface._

_Sakura had awoken only to the sound of a whining pitiful Uchiha Sasuke. Using all the muttering and yells of frustration, she followed the noisy sounds to find her desire of affection._

_She was frantically running around the training grounds; when she came across Kakashi just leaning against a tree pointing at something. Sakura slowly began walking towards the object in the ground when she realized who it was; she broke out into a sprint to her beloved. A couple ft. away she was grabbed by the hair and dragged back towards the pouting jounin. She was screaming and flailing her arms around trying to escape the iron grip on her beautiful locks._

_"Good to see that you will help your teammates, Uzumaki" The said boy starred at the smirking Cyclops before scowling and throwing Sakura at him. Kakashi out of instinct caught Sakura before she hit the ground. "It's wonderful to see you value your student's safety over your own"_

_Kakashi was too stunned by the speed of his attacker and didn't have enough time to formulate a plan. So he did the only he could think of quickly; He dropped Sakura while he jumped in the air avoiding a swipe from Naruto at his legs. Kakashi watched as Naruto had already cocked his fist back and released it after gathering enough chakra to his fist._

_Naruto couldn't even comprehend how Kakashi was able to twist around his fist in the air. Kakashi gripped unto Naruto's forearm, pulling him in to deliver a chakra enhanced kick to the side of the blondes head. **"**He's far to powerful for a Genin**."**_

_Kakashi didn't have long to ponder such thoughts, as a couple kunai's were heading straight for him. He jumped backwards placed his hands on the ground while pushing off to flip backwards avoiding the barrage. Another Fireball burst out from the forest; Kakashi dived to the side and placed a hand on the ground pushing off to flip over some shurikin; he spun his leg around faster then his body, coming down hard with his heel planting itself on the top of Naruto's head._

_Smoke erupted from Naruto, when Kakashi's foot made connect with the clone. Kakashi turned around and what he found shocked him. They entire area was now covered with Kage Bunshins. All the Naruto clones brought forth kunai's in front of themselves and charged forwards at there prey. An obnoxious ring went through the air; signaling the end of the test._

_All the clones disappeared leaving a smokescreen as the ringing ceased._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Team 7 currently sat around the log posts near the memorial stone. Each one of them had a look of anger and displeasure in their eyes; all for different reasons. Kakashi stood in front of them with the same laid back expression he had throughout the entire day._

_"Why the hell did I get tied up Kakashi-Sensei" Kakashi sighed as he listened to all the complaints from the pink kunoichi._

_"You were too concerned about Sasuke that you didn't even think about strategizing to take me out. Not only that if it wasn't for Naruto you would have walked right into my Genjutsu trap of explosive tags Quit now… before you get yourself or even your teammates killed. "_

_Through the entire rant Naruto had a strange and twisted smile playing on his face. He pulled out kunai from his holster and tossed it without even glancing at his target. The rope around Sakura became limp as it was caught in half along with the stump she was tied to. (Not sure how he managed it)_

_Kakashi had a serious expression as he looked at Naruto in the eyes. "Allow me to explain, why you all failed. Every Ninja is trained to look underneath the underneath." Kakashi accepted silence as a sign that an explanation was required._

_Kakashi let out a sigh. "You all failed to see the true meaning of this test...teamwork!" he almost shouted the word. They all seemed to smile at the jounin_

_Kakashi was going to continue when Naruto cut him off. "Hn' we knew from the beginning." Kakashi gave Naruto a playful stare. "Care to elaborate"_

_Naruto jumped unto one of the stumps; because if there was one thing he enjoyed doing it was boasting. "Though all of you're complaining and rants about teamwork; it's you who failed to look past your own pride and superiority to see that we were working together before this test even started."_

_A smirk was hidden behind the sharingon user's mask as he listened to his student. "To answer your question we hid the truth that why new the main objective of this ignorant test." Everyone was starring at Naruto while he sucked in some needed oxygen. "We didn't fail your pathetic test in anyway possible." He spat out._

_After readjusting himself on the stump he turned back to Kakashi; who was eagerly waiting to hear the rest. "I knew you would fall for the girl's affliction for Sasuke. That's why we only made it seem that she was only concerned with him." Sakura was listening to all this with a smile but inside her head Inner Sakura was going crazy "Stupid deadlast all I do care about is Sasuke-Kun. I promise that I am going to rip him apart for insulting my SASUKE-KUN."_

_"Saving her was only a setup. I knew if I endangered the worthless worm that you would leave yourself open. The moment you saved pinky… you were to consumed with me behind you, that you didn't even notice her steal the bells. The Uchiha and I were merely a plot to keep your attention away from the girl and the bells."_

_Kakashi clapped his hands together as he stared as his team with a smile adorning his features. "Congratulations, you all passed"_

_Unknown to anyone a smile made its way to Naruto's face. This was not his normal cheerful smile: this was a full-blown maniacal smile which would frighten most people to death._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_They had been official Genin's for three weeks, doing missions that would drive lesser men insane. From walking dogs, to chasing a cat...twenty times. The cat in question was currently being smothered by its owner. Something Naruto was laughing with joy over._

_"suffer." he whispered with joy, as the cat was given another bone crushing hug. The owner payed the Hokage and left the room._

_Sarutobi looked at the mission scroll while appraising Team Seven for another successful mission._

_Naruto was fuming with anger as he stared at the old man as he tried to decide which pitiful civilian duty he would appoint them next._

_Let's see if we have anything else for you...deseeding a farmers garden...babysitting a shop owners pet dog...finding the cat when she losses it again." At the last one the killer intent within the room seemed to rise significantly._

_Naruto who couldn't take these degrading and shameful missions spoke "ENOUGH!!!! You will give us a serious mission or I will slaughter your entire village old man." Naruto was a little worried after he realized that his mask had shattered in front of the strongest shinobi in the leaf village._

_Everyone in the room sweat dropped, at the blonde's outburst. "Well it seems that your team is no longer satisfied for these beginner mission and wish for more of a challenge." Iruka immediately huffed up in anger, "Well they will just have to deal with it like everyone else they don't need to be running into danger when there not prepared." The Hokage looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well if this is what you all desire then so be it. It just so happens I have a couple C ranked missions that haven't been assigned yet. And your team may have one of those." Naruto had a hidden smile once again on his face, because of his triumphant victory. Iruka was about to interject before Kakashi cut him off by grabbing the mission scroll offered by the Hokage._

_As soon as Kakashi and Naruto caught the scent of alcohol they both had a feeling that this would be a very long day._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_30 minutes later_

_Naruto was spinning a kunai in his hands while he constantly raised and lowered his Killer Intent to suffocate the man they were expected to protect; until his bridge was complete… Tazuna the super bridge builder. Naruto had grown such a passion to paint his grand bridge with his very blood for insulting him. One thing you never want to do is piss of an insane demon vessel, especially about their height. Naruto felt a little pull at his own body as Kakashi raised his Killer Intent towards Naruto as a warning; to leave Tazuna alone._

_"Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto regarded the jounin by his proper title. Naruto could feel the radiance of power contained within the lazy shinobi. The blonde knew that most of his power was being restrained and carefully hidden, as not to draw any attention. This he could see with very distinctive and calculating crimson eyes._

_The demon vessel stared at the one eyed angel of death and could only smirk at the image that had just entered his mind._

_"Yes what can I do for you Naruto-kun" His sight not once leaving his favorite normal reasonably intelligent novel. Most would think that the jounin was just plain ignoring the boy, but Naruto knew he had his full attention._

_"Judging by the fear radiating from the human and the ninja's concealing themselves; I would deduct that this is possibly a much more dangerous assignment then we have been led to believe" No one else could hear the faint but powerful words from the demon vessel._

_"So he was the only one to see through the genjutsu then?" _

_Kakashi kept walking without a reply; when suddenly two mist ninja's sprouted out of a puddle and charged at Kakashi and Naruto._

_They had a deadly chain connected to each other's gauntlets. They wrapped the chain around Kakashi and apparently sliced his body into several pieces._

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed._

_They turned to the smirking blond and attempted at a similar feat as before. Naruto simply caught the chain while both missing Nins ran by him. He pulled hard on the chain dragging them back; both Nins were dragged against the ground until they were raised in the air and slammed down. Both Nins passed by the insane blond many times as he threw them back and forth using the connected chain._

_One of the mist-nins was able to disconnect himself from the chain and came to a halt after being thrown to the ground. The other, not so lucky of the demon brother's was continually beaten against the ground._

_"How pathetic two Chunins overpowered by a mere Genin as myself" The dark and taunting voice of the child before the Nins, was giving the freed Nin a burning sensation for this boy's blood to be splattered at his feet_

_A defying roar of ignorance erupted from the delusional mist-nin as he ran full throttle at the standstill blond. Naruto who saw this simply made some hand signs and ended with a mighty call of a jutsu"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu" Usually a stream of fire would come coursing forth from the users mouth; but Naruto was a special child. The stream of fire exploded from his hands and travelled down the chain still within his grasp. Leading to a very shocked and confused Missing-Nin on the other end, all around him, beneath the burning flames, the grass withered and began to burn, as his skin melted away instantly. The air simmered beneath the supernatural heat that enveloped the area of the dead shinobi._

_The Mist-nin looked on at his fallen brethren and could only fell compassion and hatred as he continued his useless attack once again. Naruto yanked the melted chain from the charred ashes left in the wake of the mighty flame. With a flick of the wrist the chain was sent grappling around the Nin's neck, suffocating him._

_**"So would you like to experience your first kill Uchiha" **Naruto's voice was that of a demon that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She could only gasp as Sasuke prepared hand seals. "Sa….su…ke….kun….please"_

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" A large fireball was sent shattering all around where the strangled Nin was kneeling. The flame engulfed his entire being and left nothing as an after result. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked when they saw Kakashi standing in they area where the impervious giant ball of flames from hell had just incinerated everything to ash. He sighed when he saw his team's reaction to the missing-nin dangling from his arms._

_The mist Nin was dragged away from the road into the woods where no one would see his actions. Kakashi tied him against a tree and began interrogating him, while Naruto and Sasuke were sulking._

_"How were you able to detect our action?" The Nin asked_

_"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and today is sunny, so there was no reason for a water puddle to exist."_

_"I guess our actions were horrendous"_

_"As is this"_

_If you listened closely, like a strange blond Genin was; you would here silent screams echoing through the woods unheard by most._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_1 hour later_

_Kakashi came back into the clearing finally finished with his dreadful task. "He was a lot stronger then I thought." Kakashi remarked while wiping off a bloody kunai with a piece of the mist-nin's cloak._

_Naruto dashed forward at the experienced Nin, unexpectedly tackling him to the ground. "How dare you interfere Sensei. You understand more then any of us what it means to be a Ninja; right?" Naruto was fuming with unshed anger that had built the second this man had interrupted with his ordeals. "Ninja's are born raised killers. We know nothing other then what we are trained and paid to do."_

_"This is our lives" Naruto said "We choose to become shinobi's. To prevent one of us, from completing are natural born nature is a despicable act of compassion."_

_The blond didn't even notice how close he was to the scarecrows face until he felt his hot breath spewing over his tanned skin. His breath hitched in his throat as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up from the pleasant chill running down his back._

_Kakashi tried to push the boy off, but found it difficult with hands digging painfully into his shoulder. He gulped as he locked eyes with bright blue bottomless pits; that seemed to draw him into an endless abyss that threatened to drown him with emotions._

_"N..aru..to" Kakashi voice was weak, he moaned from the pleasure of closeness he was sharing with the blond. As the grip on his shoulder became tighter and more painful he struggled even more to loosen the grip that was preventing him from moving._

_Finally coming back from the eternal pleasure that had consumed his entire being; Naruto quickly removed his pain stricken grip and rose from on top of his Sensei._

_Kakashi's body relaxed, his eyes widened, he expelled a hasty breath as he watched the retreating form of his student. "Why?... these feelings." Kakashi gave one more glance towards Naruto before placing an arm down to lift himself off the ground. He stood there and began swiping his hands across his jounin vest: dusting himself off. He turned toward there employer, now with a serious expression "There better be a damn good explanation for all this!" He said with more then just a little venom laced within his words._

_WOW I wasn't planning on cutting this chapter in half but I just couldn't bring myself to write over 10 000 words for one chapter. So I split it half. I just have to ask this really quickly as I am not sure how to go about this story anymore. At first I considered this to be a Naruto x Bleach fic. But the way it's progressing I might just leave it as a Naruto fic._

_**Preview**_

_"Why do you act this way and keep your true strength hidden from all."_

_"I guess because seeing the true potential of someone's strength is a wasted effort that one cannot conceive"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the short chapter

Disclaimer: No for the last time I do not own Naruto

_**

* * *

**_

_**"So much pain we have suffered. Yet we have persevered through it all. We are close, I can feel it and yet these walls are breaking. Never let anyone get close, never let us be concerned with another. We are strong but there are those who are stronger. We must remain unattached nothing to hinder or prevent us from acting in our best interest. Promises are void, there nothing but lies and deceits. We must never think we are strong; we must be strong. We must not think about the consequences of our actions. Every wretched being within this pitiful world is unworthy of us. The meaning of love is lost, the meaning is dead. We have only each other and our goal. Words only echo through one's mind. Jealousy and Fear well forever stain ones heart with hate and lust for its own destruction. We will complete our task. It all must end. These emotions within us must be destroyed so that nothing will stray us from our path**** Remember and never let us forget that these emotions will only invade our insides and cause us great damage."**_

**_"_**Naruto" The said boy opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of envious onyx eyes. "It's night." Naruto nodded in recognition as he slowly stood up and stretched his sore muscles out. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, tell me so…" Naruto turned his gaze from the confused Raven to the ground and then once again back to him. "Never mind" Said Naruto. "Let's go" The two boys started walking but only got a few feet before Sasuke stopped. His eyes were closed making him appear to be in deep thought. "It's no concern of mine but something appears to be bothering you."

_"I could say the same about you."_ Naruto's eyes seemed to become extremely cold as if he could read the raven's thoughts. Sasuke gulped as the double orbs of Ice tore right through him sending a cold chill through his body. He was frozen within the twin pillars of frost. Those eyes had made his muscles go stiff. He could no longer hold his gaze as he quickly and shamefully turned away. His body gave and sunk to the ground, as he crumbled before the chilling stare of the blond.

_"You_ will never question me understood…." Sasuke didn't seem to perceive the words as they hollowly echoed through the air. "UCHIHA!"

Sasuke jerked his head to meet the deathly glare that had already broken him once. "Understood?" Sasuke merely nodded his head as he forced his body to stand before the demon vessel.

"Good, we still have a great distance to travel so do not distract us any farther." Naruto said, before turning away and disappearing within the darkness of the night.

_"Why…. did I do this."_ Sasuke thought, before he obediently followed behind his blond companion.

* * *

One dark tired eye peeled open, only to be greeted with a bright and painful sight of pink. His eye was forced shut back into darkness. After some time of readjusting his vision he once again tried to open his one visible eye. He was prepared this time as he slowly adjusted his eye to the bright unnatural color of the mass of pink hair clouding his vision.

"Sa..kura." Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"Kakashi –Sensei" the pink haired girl screamed at the one eyed shinobi. Kakashi had to force himself to not groan from the girl's painful high pitched screech. "Sakura please never do that again" Sakura nodded as she picked herself up off her rump and kneeled down beside Kakashi's bed, scratching her head shyly as she looked upon him._ "Damn I was so close too! Just another minute and I would have uncovered his handsome face."_ Sakura giggled at her own perverted thoughts.

"Sorry Sensei… but you've been out for two days. I was worried about you" Sakura quickly turned away from the silver haired Jounin to hide her blush. Which Caused Kakashi to quirk his eyebrow as many magnificent thoughts came to mind. (Hey come on, this is Naru/Kaka fic, how dare you even think about Kaka/Saku, sick twisted readers.)

_"_Don't worry about it, and thank you for caring about my well-being." Kakashi smirked as he saw the cherry blossom blush and try and hide her face from him once again.

_"Oh how fun this will be!"_ Kakashi thought as he watched all the reactions he could bring forth from the Fan girl.

Kakashi turned his head as he heard two almost silent knocks at the door. "Come in" He called out. Right after the door flung open and Uchiha Sasuke walked silently into the room.

"Finally awake." Sasuke mumbled as he paced back and forth around the room. He decided that a spot on the left side of the bed would be an appropriate standing point. Finally stopping Sasuke stared at his Sensei in the eye. "So what's got you so frustrated…? Sasuke – Kun" Sasuke was surprised to find that it was Kakashi and not Sakura calling him Sasuke – Kun. Sasuke wasn't the only one to notice this. Sakura was looking right at the boy she had a fawned over for years, but was feeling absolutely nothing. Inner Sakura wasn't even mentioning anything about her Sasuke – Kun.

_"Sasuke – Kun… no Sasuke, I guess it was just a crush. It's time for me to grow up!"_ Sakura thought.

"_WHO NEEDS THAT MOODY BASTARD ANY WAY WHEN WE HAVE AN EXPERIENCED LOVER NOW!"_ Inner Sakura screamed as loud as she could

Sakura sweat dropped but none the less nodded in agreement with her second personality.

Kakashi and Sasuke were just starring at Sakura not knowing what in the hell she was nodding too.

Sakura ended her inner rant as one question was dancing in her mind. "Exactly when did I develop feelings for Kakashi-Sensei?"

She looked down at her affliction as her brain tried to grasp the required information

_(Unfortunately it's time for a flashback. Also this is my first flashback ever so be easy with me.)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Kakashi's hand drifted to his Hitae-ate, uncovering the Sharingan.

"Sharingan already?" Zabuza murmured, "I'm honored."

"Assume the manji formation!" Kakashi ordered, and the three Genin moved into position.

Zabuza leapt off the zanbatou, simultaneously pulling it out of the tree and strapping it to his back and landed lightly on the lake, lifting one hand over his head and another to his face. Naruto sensed the brief flare of chakra as the mist slowly began to thicken.

_"_Kirigakure no Jutsu," Zabuza intoned, vanishing from view into the mist.

Slowly, the mist around them thickened until even the teammate a foot away from them became an indistinct blur in the mist.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped.

The killer intent tore through the air, dispelling the mist enough for the genin and Tazuna to see in a five yard radius around them. Naruto's face showed his amusement by the display of power from both Jounin's

Sasuke began to shake._ "He has the Sharingan that only the Uchiha clan possesses… That killing intent… It's almost enough to make someone choke! This atmosphere of two jounin preparing to clash… The feeling that my life is in someone else's hands…"_ The Uchiha gripped his kunai until his knuckles turned white. _"I would rather kill my self to escape this feeling!"_

Naruto could sense Sasuke's fear, He moved to alleviate it. "Sasuke," he said, while grabbing Sasuke's arm, capturing the Uchiha's attention. "Remember that as long as there is use for you, I will not allow your death."

Naruto shifted his weight as he threw Sasuke's arm and prepared for the incoming attack

"I don't know about that," Zabuza's voice drifted from the mist.

Naruto pushed hard off the ground, twisting in the air, as he struck his claws forward. Zabuza, appeared just then in the center of the formation and was caught off guard. The missing-nin found a hand sticking out of his throat

"Mizu Bushin," Naruto growled.

Sure enough, as the blonde pulled his hand out of Zabuza's neck, the man dissolved into water, hitting the ground with a splash. Zabuza appeared behind him and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, "Behind you!"

Naruto merely turned and ducked beneath Zabuza's blade. Kakashi watched as Naruto then appeared to take a ruthless beating from Zabuza. His Sharingon was fixed solely on Naruto as he was able to see by the relaxation of Naruto's muscles that he was purposely allowing himself to be beaten. Zabuza ended his assault by kicking Naruto back into the group of genin Kakashi noticed Zabuza was distracted and took the chance and attacked with his kunai. Naruto rolled and leapt back to his feet in his spot in the manji formation. Zabuza smirked and lashed out with a foot, kicking Kakashi into the air.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried.

Zabuza grinned as the silver haired jounin fell into the lake with a splash. Zabuza then caught a glimpse of silver before his shoulder went numb

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Zabuza chuckled to himself as he removed a kunai from his shoulder. "You're better then I expected Hatake." Said Zabuza "To think I actually thoughtthis would be easy…"

"Nothing is ever easy in life" Said Kakashi.

"Well that's enough chat, we still have a battle to finish Kakashi."

Without a second's notice Zabuza had risen and surged forwards at Kakashi. Zabuza placed his zanbatou above him and then began to twirl it in the air. After he was close enough to Kakashi he let go, releasing the blade to crash into the ground in front of the surprised Leaf –Nin.

Kakashi jumped away just in time to avoid some debris from the collision of the massive weapon. He landed at a safe distance but close enough to prevent Zabuza from attacking anyone else Kakashi cocked his head to the left to see a giant tidal wave of water coming straight at him

Zabuza smirked as the giant wave engulfed his opponent. That soon turned into a frown as the water died down and Kakashi was still in the exact same spot unharmed. "Damn I guess he wasn't as defenseless as I thought." Zabuza muttered to himself

_**"**Shit he wouldhave gotten me, if that red barrier wouldn't have intervened. I wonder? No it couldn't have been anyone else, I'm certain it must have been him; but then why didn't he**…"**_Kakashi was brought out of his musing as his eyes caught a figure approaching. 

_"_You can't win Zabuza!" Kakashi spoke in a warm comforting tone.

"Oh, is that right, will just see about that."

Zabuza stopped in front of his blade and wretched it from its earthly prison. He strapped it back to his back and then disappeared into the mist again with his voice still echoing in the air. Kakashi closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on what Zabuza was planning now. His eyes suddenly sprung open and quickly but silently he moved as fast as he could towards his students.

Sakura didn't know what was happening now that the mist was back she couldn't see her Sensei kicking that bandaged freaks ass. Sakura almost fainted when an arm wrapped around her. She turned to see Zabuza's bandaged face, and what she could only guess as him smirking through his bandages. He brought his blade up to her neck as Kakashi appeared in front of the pair.

"Zabuza let her go."

"Why? This will prove to be most entertaining."

Zabuza slowly began to slide the edge of his blade along Sakura's gentle and fragile skin. Some blood began to seep through a small cut on both sides of the girl's neckZabuza looked back at Kakashi loving every second of torturing him.

"So tell me, what do you do now Kakashi?"

"Kill you"

Zabuza heard the voice coming from behind him and he was just able to avoid being punctured through the chest and instead had a hole in his left arm

_"_It's time to die demon of the mist." Kakashi said the warmth disappearing from his voice

Zabuza escaped from Kakashi's second strike and then immediately started going through a flurry of hand seals.

Kakashi was also rapidly forming hand seals as his Sharingan copied Zabuza's movements. The water dragons slammed into one another, canceling each other out, and as Kakashi and Zabuza began another set of hand seals, a figure came bursting out of the forest and landed on the water.

Haku..." Zabuza's eyes widened as he recognized the Nin.

Haku disappeared in a swarm of leafs and reappeared beside Zabuza. "Zabuza-Sama we have to leave immediately!"

Zabuza could tell that something had frightened Haku. Not feeling in the mood to argue he only nodded before all that was left of the Mist-Nin's were falling leafs.

Kakashi staggered back towards his team but never made as he collapsed to the ground unconscious. His body however never touched the dirt as Naruto was underneath him hoisting him up. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna, came running up to the fallen shinobi.

**_

* * *

_**

**_End flashback_**

* * *

Sakura was brought of her little memory lapse, by Kakashi's weak voice. "Where is Naruto?" At the mention of the blond Sasuke flinched.

"That's why I'm here." Sasuke responded.

Kakashi didn't know, why but his heart felt like it was ripping apart the more he thought about Naruto. In that moment Naruto had tackled him, he had felt so vulnerable. He couldn't control himself he was losing his consciousness as his defenses had completely broke down. For the first time in years, Kakashi had absolutely no control over his emotions. He had displayed his weakness in front of not only his students but, his enemies as well.

Sasuke didn't understand why he was so scared of Naruto. One glare or yell from the blond was enough to make the Uchiha break.

_"But why… he's just a Genin like me, I know he has some weird abilities, but that doesn't explain why I fear him. Damn it I'm an Uchiha for God's sake."_

Sasuke was trying to control his emotions, but the more he thought about the blond enigma the more his temper seemed to grow.

The stress seemed too much for Kakashi to handle as his mind kept focusing on a certain demon vessel. "Sasuke what happened to Naruto!!" Kakashi's voice was threatening, but not as powerful as usual. This was the cause of his weakened condition, but it was still enough to intimidate someone.

"I was sent here to deliver a message from… Naruto" Sasuke clenched his fists as the blonde's name left his lips.

"He suggests that you train us, so we are prepared for Zabuza and his companion next time."

Kakashi seemed to recoil into his mind as he begun thinking things over. "You still haven't answered me Sasuke, where is he?"

Sasuke stood rigidly face full of malice, slowly he turned so his back was facing his team.

"He's gone"

* * *

Deep in a dark secluded forest blood stained crimson eyes shown brightly through the darkness. Untying the shadows that seal away the corrupted forest from the rest of the world.

_"Yes I know…, of course. No I would never. Yes tousan, as you wish. If it is the only way then… Hatake Kakashi will…"_

Suddenly red chakra began to encircle the boy as it clung to his form. Soon it covered his entire being with its sparkling red hue illuminating the boy. It stuck to him as if protecting him from some unseen force. The boy continued to nod until he found the strength and determination to complete his unfinished sentence

_"Die…!"_

**

* * *

**

**Yeah I know it's so horrible, I don't know why but I just feel like I could have done so much more with this chapter but whatever. Anyways the next chapter is when the story actually begins. This chapter and the first one were kind of a prologue leading up to the next chapter, in order for it to make sense. Please R&R it's just to keep me motivated by leaving me happy cheerful comments thanks.**


End file.
